Cry Havoc and Let Slip the Dogs of War
by Gryffindancer
Summary: AU The Second Wizarding War didn't end at The Battle of Hogwarts. Somehow, Voldemort made his escape, and the war has continued for two long years. When everything is uncertain, and death is a constant companion Hermione must decide where her heart truly lies.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is not the first Fic I've written but it's the first Fic I've ever posted! It's AU Dramione, and I'm hoping to get at least a chapter up per week, but that's dependent on school work cooperating with my schedule. Reviews are loved and appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the characters in this story. All of whom, instead, belong to Her Majesty, JK Rowling.**

* * *

She could smell the grass, that slightly tangy scent of mud, sweat, and...something else. What was that? Hermione's eyes blinked open blearily, and all she saw was a haze of green. She cautiously tried to raise her head from where she lay, face pressed into the grassy earth. Everything ached and she took mental stock of her injuries. Arms – fine, her right fingers closing tighter around her wand. Legs – fine, she noted as she wiggled her toes. Head – _ugh._ She winced as she again tried to lift her head and instantly felt it throb painfully, accompanied by a superficial stinging sensation near her temple.

Blood. That was the other smell that had escaped her. Slowly she pushed herself up onto hands and knees and took in her surroundings. She was in the middle of a grassy field. Around her, members of the Order dueled violently with Death Eaters, shooting and dodging spells left and right. She vaguely recalled a flash of red light and dropping to the ground, before waking up just then. The battle must have been raging for quite some time now, if she had had enough time to come-to from a stunning spell. Though, she could see that the Death Eaters seemed to be retreating slightly, having been forced back by the Order.

Hermione snapped her head to the right when a jet of green light flew past her shoulder, and she heard the _thunk_ of a body hitting the earth. Lee Jordan had thrown himself to the ground to duck the curse shot off by a Death Eater that he was dueling one-on-one.

Ignoring the sharp ache in her joints, and the throbbing in her head, Hermione twisted around swiftly.

"REDUCTO!" She shouted, her spell hitting the Death Eater in the shoulder and knocking him back a few steps.

Lee took that moment to haul himself back to his feet, dreadlocks flying around his face, and lobbed another curse at his skull-faced opponent. The nameless Death Eater dodged the curse and lunged for Hermione. Before she could lift her wand to fend him off, he had a hand around her throat, lifting her off the ground and pressing his wand into her jaw with the other hand. _Shit, shit, shit! _She thought fervently, trying to wriggle free of his grasp, clawing frantically at his hand and arm while she struggled for air.

"Expelliarmus!" Came Lee's voice from somewhere to the right of her. Instantly the pressure from the tip of the Death Eater's wand digging into her jaw was gone, as his wand flew out of his fingers. And to her horror, she felt her own wand ripped from her grasp by the same spell. _Dammit Jordan! _However, the Death Eater was still distracted from the the sudden loss of his weapon, and she took that moment to swing her legs up and kick her attacker in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him. He released her, and she fell hard to the ground, gasping for air, while Lee finished off the stunned Death Eater.

The Death Eaters had been driven back almost completely by the Order and the few that were left began disapparating on the spot. The battle was over. Bill Weasley stood and, wiping the blood and sweat from his brow, addressed the remaining Order members on the field.

"Get the injured and get back to camp," He shouted.

"Yes sir!" Came the unison response.

Hermione was fuming. Lee Jordan and his badly aimed disarming spell could've gotten her killed. She wanted nothing more than to rip him a new one, but had to put her anger aside when Cho Chang motioned her over to help a bleeding and unconscious Millicent Bulstrode.

It was never supposed to be like this. Harry was supposed to defeat the Dark Lord at the Battle of Hogwarts. But that hadn't happened. Voldemort had made his escape at Hogwarts, though no one was quite sure how. Directly following the Battle, the Order of the Phoenix had formed a larger alliance with many who wanted liberation from the corrupted Ministry of Magic. The Wizarding World had become two-sided: There was the Ministry, and there was the Order.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had taken over leadership of the Order and, when it became clear that some sort of governing system was necessary, had put in place a militaristic hierarchy. Anyone who followed the new Order of the Phoenix but did not wish to fight, became known as "The Civilians." Everyone else had undergone rigorous training in physical fitness, wand dueling, and even hand-to-hand combat. Times were desperate, and it was hardly like they were getting assistance from the Ministry – who still controlled the importing of goods. They wore uniforms that were not only easy to distribute, but also easily washed and repaired with spells. They ate rations prepared by the liberated house elves that were under protection of the order, and they lived in army-style encampments spread throughout the English countryside and even some parts of eastern Europe.

The war had dragged on for more than two years now, Voldemort's control spreading farther and farther east out of the UK and into northern France, Germany, Austria. There were even rumors that Voldemort had Death Eater camps as far east as Romania and Bulgaria.

As soon as Cho and Hermione had joint apparated Millicent back to the base camp and got her set up in the medical tent, Hermione ignored the offered attention to her own injuries to storm off in search of Lee. She found him recounting stories of the barely-finished battle with several of his buddies, just outside the camp's mess tent.

"LIEUTENANT JORDAN!" Lee looked up, eyes wide. Hermione continued stalking towards him like a hungry lion towards a gazelle. "My wand, Jordan." She said through clenched teeth. Lee scrambled to dig her wand out of his back pocket and held it out for her. Snatching the wand out of his hand she started in on him. "What the HELL was that Lieutenant!? You could've gotten me killed!"

"Colonel..." Lee looked like a kicked puppy, nervously running a hand through his dreadlocked hair.

"I know there are a million distractions on the battlefield but you cannot use that as an excuse when you fuck up. Your aim may not be perfect every single time, but when you're aiming a spell near one of your own, you CANNOT miss your target. I'm putting you on report, soldier. You're going to be on KP duty for the next month. And I had better see you working on your goddamned accuracy before the next battle! That's an order!"

Knowing better than to argue with a direct order from a superior officer, he held his tongue and saluted her. "Yes ma'am."

She returned the salute, turned on her heel and walked off towards her own tent. Distracted both by anger, and by thoughts of the hot shower she planned to take as soon as possible, Hermione ran headlong into something solid that let out a short cry of indignation.

"Oof." Hermione felt a pair of strong hands grab her arms before she had the chance to fall.

"Watch it Granger!"

She lifted her gaze to meet a pair of cool gray eyes fringed by white-blonde hair that was in desperate need of a trim. _Oh great._ She thought. _Of all the people I could have run into, and it had to be the insubordinate ferret._

"That's Lieutenant Colonel to you, Malfoy. Keep in mind I out-rank you."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Yes _ma'am._" he drew the word out sarcastically, "You look hell, by the way. And your head's bleeding."

"Shit, I forgot about that. Sodding Jordan." She brought a hand up to her left temple, and immediately withdrew it again when the dormant stinging returned at her touch. She inspected her fingertips, which were coated with blood.

"What did _he_ do?"

"Just nearly got me killed on the field today. I brought Corporal Bulstrode back with Major Chang and then went to go yell at him. I forgot to go back to the medical tent."

"Well then get your ass back over there now." He said as he grabbed her arm and started dragging her back in the direction of the medical tent. "Like I need you stumbling around, bleeding all over me."

"Major Malfoy!"

"It's 'Draco', but thanks anyways." He kept pulling her along, undeterred by her attempts to dig her feet into the ground.

"I could put you on report. This is total insubordination!" She shouted.

"Yeah, you could. But you won't." Malfoy retorted as they stopped in front of a tent with a large red cross on the front.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Not much at all, actually. Now, get in there. No need to thank me." Malfoy said, pulling the entrance flap of the tent to the side with a sneer. "And see if they can get the stick out of your ass while they're at it." With that, he shoved her into the tent and stalked off.


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving the medical tent – the gash on her temple freshly-healed – and taking a hot shower, Hermione returned to her private tent. Laying on the military cot and reading, she sat up when a scruffy looking tawny owl swooped in through the open tent flap and landed on her standard-issue, wooden desk. After untying the note attached to the owl's leg and offering it a cracker retrieved from her footlocker, it flew off again, not waiting for a reply.

The note was protected from interceptors by a spell that would only allow it to be opened by the intended recipient. Hermione touched her wand to the seal, and the spell recognized her magic, unfolding itself for her.

_'Mione – _

_Gained another foothold here in Romania. General Robards seems to be planning something big with General Shacklebolt. Don't have all the details but I heard your name being tossed around a bit. I can only send the one owl, so send my love along to Ginny, and tell her I miss her. Miss you too. Hope you're well._

– _Harry_

Hermione finished reading the note, and touched her wand to the corner of the parchment, incinerating it as she did with every letter she received these days. A part of her longed to hold onto each one, not knowing if she'd see the sender ever again. But the security of information was far more important than her own girlish nostalgia.

"Knock knock." A voice from the doorway broke her out of her reverie.

"Oh, Ron. Come in."

"Hey, love. I heard you had some trouble out on the field today." Ron said, coming over and slipping his arms around her waist.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh. "I got stunned, and apparently hit my head," she motioned to the still-pink scar on her temple, "and when I came-to I was trying to help lieutenant Jordan with the Death Eater he was fighting. But the stupid sod ended up disarming us both, and almost got me strangled."

"Bugger." He said, before pressing his lips gently to her temple, and pulling her closer. "But you got back to me safe and sound, which is what matters." He leaned down and kissed her, prompting her to snake her arms around his neck. In that moment Hermione noted how very safe she felt in Ron's arms. When Ron slipped his tongue between her parted lips and deepened the kiss, she found herself melting into his familiar embrace. When he began leading her back towards her cot she cast a silencing charm, and wandlessly closed the flap of her tent.

* * *

Hermione lay with her head on Ron's bare chest, listening to the low rumble of his contented sighing, and basking in the muted light filtering through the off-white canvas walls. His left hand was wrapped around her waist, tracing patterns on her stomach, while his right hand rested on the thigh she had slung across his legs. They were suddenly broken out of their quiet, sated bliss by a voice from outside the tent.

"'Mione?" Hermione recognized Ginny's voice right away.

"Yes Ginny?"

"Bill sent me to tell you that he wants to see you as soon as possible."

"Alright. Thanks Gin."

"No problem." Came her reply, which was followed by the sound of her retreating.

Hermione took a deep breath before moving to get up.

"Don't go." Ron whined, his grip on her waist tightening minutely.

"You're kidding me right?"

"No. Stay here. Bill can go shove it up his – "

"Ron!"

Ron huffed in frustration. "Fine." His grip relaxed and he allowed her to crawl across him to get off the small cot. "Ugh. Cock-blocked by my own brother, via my sister."

Hermione made a noise of amusement as she quickly pulled on her olive green cargo pants, and khaki colored tank-top. "I think it's a little late, at this point, to have been cock-blocked." She said, stooping to tie up her well-worn black combat boots.

"I was talking about round two." He said with a wink.

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her, but she otherwise ignored his comment. "I'll be back later. Put some clothes on." She emphasized the last bit by throwing his boxers at him. Then she grabbed her wand and left the tent.

She made her way across the camp to Bill's tent, the entrance flap of which was already pulled to the side.

"Hermione. Good, come in." Bill instructed. Hermione ducked through the doorway, and offered Bill a customary salute.

"Brigadier." The salute was returned, and then she noticed a dark-haired figure sitting at the large table in the middle of the room which was strewn with maps and pieces of parchment.

"Hermione, I don't believe you've met my visitor here. General Gawain Robards," The burly, dark-haired wizard stood when Bill mentioned his name. "This is Lieutenant Colonel Hermione Granger."

"General." She said, saluting the wizard who was now standing in front of her.

"Lieutenant Colonel." He responded in kind. "I've heard quite a bit about you, Granger. Brightest witch of your age, and a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield." He made to sit back down, and motioned for her to do the same when he conjured another chair across from him. "Which is exactly why we need you."

"Sir?" She asked as she sat in the chair, looking between Robards and Bill who remained standing beside her.

"Have you read the latest reports on the group of twelve civilians kidnapped from Bath last month?" Bill asked, crossing his arms.

"I have. Supposedly they're being kept as hostages in some Death Eater stronghold in the Wiltshire area." She answered, suppressing a shiver of dread at the thought of what those poor people were likely being subjected to.

"Exactly." Robards replied, "And we believe that we've figured out where that stronghold is."

Hermione looked at him expectantly, but the answer came from Bill.

"Malfoy Manor."

"What!? Really? But I thought that place was in ruins?"

"Indeed Granger. The outside has crumbled and fallen, but some of the inner rooms are still intact, as are the dungeons." Robards explained. "So what more perfect place to use as a hideout?"

"So what is it exactly that you need me for then?"

Robards continued, "We would like you to lead a rescue mission. You will lead a group of field soldiers into the Manor's dungeons and portkey back to this camp with the hostages. Do you think you can do that?"

Hermione was thrilled at the opportunity, "Absolutely sir!"

Robards smiled slightly at her obvious excitement, "Wonderful! Luckily, your second in command knows the terrain quite well and has been elemental in helping us develop a plan of attack. So we'll meet together again tomorrow and begin discussing logistics with Major Malfoy."

"Malfoy!?" Hermione almost shouted, but reeled herself back in to seem professional in front of Robards. The last thing she wanted was for him to find a reason to take her off this mission. She cleared her throat. "Major Malfoy is my second in command?"

"That won't be a problem will it?" Bill asked carefully.

"No. Of course not." Hermione assured them, standing to salute. "Thank you so much for this opportunity."

"I'm sure you won't let us down, Granger." Robards confided.

_I sure hope to Godric I don't. _She thought as she left Bill's tent.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, well, well. Our fearless commander at work." Came a snide voice from the doorway of her tent.

Hermione looked up from the various maps and field reports she had been pouring over, to see Malfoy standing there smirking at her.

"What do you want Major?" She asked with a sigh, pushing her chair back from the desk and crossing her legs.

"I just came to congratulate you." He said, strolling into the tent to stand in front of her.

"What?"

"Oh yea, Granger. Congratulations. Who better to lead us right into _my_ childhood home?" The sarcasm practically dripped off his words. "I mean, I can give them all the information I have about the grounds and the Manor. I'm a '_key player' _in this mission," It was clear he was repeating someone else's words the way he spat them out, "but why ask me to fucking lead it, huh?"

"Malfoy – " Hermione started, but he cut her off, leaning over her almost menacingly.

"No. Of course not. They trust me. They've interrogated me countless times, with Veritaserum even. So they trust me right?"

"Malfoy, I don't think – "

"No, Granger. Of course they trust me. I can be their fucking errand boy. I can be a body to them in battle. But why ask me to lead a fucking mission into MY OWN FUCKING HOUSE!?" He threw his hands up in anger turning away from her.

"Calm down Malfoy!" She pushed back her chair and stood up. He turned back to her, his face was red with rage, and his breathing was uneven.

"Calm down!? You want me to FUCKING CALM DOWN!?" The matching of his words and tone might have been funny had it not been for the enraged glint in his eyes.

"Major, this is not my fault. I suggest you take this up with – "

"Of course it's not your fucking fault. But what the fuck am I supposed to do? Just ask them to put me in charge? And what are they supposed to say to that?" He asked harshly, stalking towards her. "_'Oh Malfoy. So sorry. You can work your ass off all you want but you'll never actually get anywhere because we think you might still be a Death Eater.'_" His voice was mocking. "I can never fucking win. How can I possibly prove myself anymore than I already have!?" His face was just inches from hers but she refused to back away.

"Malfoy, I know how much it hurts to be dismissed like that, but you've got to – "

"How in the holy fuck would you know that Granger!? How in the hell can you possibly know what it feels like to be overlooked time and time again for something you can't even control!?" Malfoy shouted.

Hermione's hand connected with his cheek, the sound ringing through the small tent. He finally brought his face back to meet her gaze, and she was seething.

"How _dare_ you Malfoy." She said so low that he almost missed it. "How dare you fucking tell me that I don't know what it's like to be dismissed for something I can't control." The look on her face was one of pure outrage, and he took a step back. "Do you think_ I _could honestly control my blood status? Do you think I just chose to be a _mudblood_?"

Malfoy flinched at the word, but Hermione didn't let up. "Oh, now you don't like that term? You didn't seem to have that problem back in school."

"Granger – " Malfoy started, understanding brightening his eyes.

"No Malfoy! You didn't seem to mind teasing me and judging me for something that I couldn't possibly have any control over. It feels like shit doesn't it!?" She felt the tears begin to prick her eyes. She tried her hardest to keep them from spilling over but despite her best efforts a few still escaped and trailed traitorously down her cheeks. "It feels like shit to know that no matter how hard you work, and no matter how many good things you do, some people still can't look past that one thing that you were born into. And you can't change their minds no matter how hard you try, and ... and –"

And in her moment of hesitation Malfoy leaned down suddenly, capturing her lips with his own. She stood stock still for an instant, complete shock overtaking her the train of thought she had been on. But his lips kept up their brutal assault and before she even fully registered what she was doing, her arms looped around his neck and she was kissing him back. All of a sudden he was everything she needed, and it was so perfectly wrong that she couldn't stop herself. His tongue pushing her lips apart and exploring the hot wetness of her mouth and sucking hard on her tongue. Her hands groped desperately over his chest, feeling each ripple of muscle beneath his shirt. He threaded one hand through her wild curls, locking her mouth to his, the other resting on her lower back. He walked her backward, until her bottom bumped into the edge of her desk, and she was leaning back from the onslaught of passion.

When her leg came up inadvertently and hitched itself around his hip, he groaned into her mouth. She felt his iron desire pressing itself against her – and she suddenly came to her senses. She pulled away from him with a gasp to stare directly into his icy eyes, and Hermione saw the emotions cross his face – first desire mixed with shock at her sudden retraction. But then she saw the logic and realization dawn across his sharp features. What in the actual hell were they doing!? She was with Ron, and he was...Malfoy! What was she thinking!?

They stood, still half entwined with each other, and completely frozen for a solid minute before Malfoy seemed to regain control of his body. He stepped back nervously from her and cleared his throat, then turned on his heel and was gone.


End file.
